The maximum load which can be carried by a sling with two or more strands varies according to the angle formed between the strands. When the strands are parallel and vertical, the sling may be used at its maximum load (maximum sling load), that is to say at twice the maximum load of a strand (maximum sling load) in the case of a two-strand sling. When the angle between the strands increases, the maximum permissible load (maximum sling load) decreases; it is equal to half the maximum theoretical load when the angle formed by the strands is 120.degree..
In practice, however, serious accidents occur in workshops due to the fact that the operating personnel do not know the maximum permissible load of a sling when the strands are inclined or spread out, and think that it is equal to the maximum load for the sling with parallel strands.